


Pleasure, Pain

by TsubasaShirayuki



Series: An Isolated Room [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaShirayuki/pseuds/TsubasaShirayuki





	Pleasure, Pain

We're alone,  
in a space  
We made our own

We share  
moments, thoughts, ideas  
We share  
wide smiles, and bursts of laughter  
We share  
silence, the kind that comforts  
We share  
the demons that come to haunt us

I know this is wrong  
I know this shouldn't be happening  
The voice from last week,  
Whispers louder,  
Wrong, wrong, wrong,  
This is wrong  
And i tell myself to stop

I say let's go  
And we leave this space  
That we've made our own  
And it's warm glow  
And it's comfortable air

We say goodbye  
And that's it  
Till next week  
And the repetition  
Of this pleasure then pain. 


End file.
